Stronger
by broodyprettygirl
Summary: She's sick of not having a say. It's time for her to fight for what she wants.


_**I know I have absolutely no excuse for my absence lately. All I can say is that I have had no inspiration to write. But, recently I have found that inspiration! :) So, you can expect a NEW story from me as well as some updates!**_

_**This is just a little one shot I wrote to kind of get me back into the writing spirit. It's set back after the Naley wedding and before the Brucas break up. There's really kind of no point. It's just something I would have liked to of seen on the show instead of the break up we Brucasers got! Enjoy! And feel free to PM me about how horrible of an updater I have been! **_

It's 3:00 in the morning when she realizes what she has to do. After hours of tossing and turning, with hostile thoughts running through her head, she's finally decided. She can't let anyone else decide what happens in her life. It's her life, and she's going to keep, or get rid of, everything she needs or doesn't.

All those years of friendship, just thrown out of the window. Everything that they have been through is nothing but a distant memory, because she can never go back to that. She can never let herself fall victim to any of it anymore. She has to take control, and she needs people in her life that are going to be supportive, and not kick her while she's down.

Rachel's not in her bed when she gets up, and Brooke is not surprised. Rachel is even wilder than Brooke ever was. Sometimes she is jealous that Rachel can still live the single lifestyle, while Brooke has to stay behind because she is committed to one guy. Sometimes she wonders if she ever could go back to the one-night stands, and drunken nights. And sometimes she feels so comfortable in his arms; she knows she could never go back to any of it.

It's all changed now, though. Peyton has once again inserted herself between Brooke and her boyfriend. She claims to still have feelings for Lucas, and even had the audacity to ask Brooke if she loves him. Who was Peyton to ask her that question? What happens between Lucas and Brooke is not Peyton's business. Nor are the feelings Brooke harbors for her own boyfriend.

Then Lucas' admission of the kiss in the library. Why wouldn't he just tell her about it if it meant nothing? Why couldn't he have? The strong part of Brooke tells her it's only because he didn't want to cause a problem where there was none. Because that kiss meant nothing to him, except that Peyton thought she was dying. But, the weaker part tells her she's foolish for even trusting Lucas again, because that kiss meant that he was once again hiding stuff from her.

But now, she's made up her mind and she knows that she has to do it now. She can't wait until the morning, it has to be now. So, she quickly throws some basketball shorts on, Lucas', and an old t-shirt on over her head. She slips her flip-flops on before she heads out the door. Half-way there, she's decided the flip-flops were a bad idea because she is walking way too eagerly, and she's getting a blister.

She walks up his back steps, and stands for a moment in the spot where the two once admitted their feelings for each other. Or rather, Brooke tried to open herself up, but only came out sounding kind of like a naïve child. And then the memory of her running out of his house after he broke up with her the first time flashes through her mind. She sighs. Then she remembers when he painted his door red for her. So she could still be the girl behind the red door. Too bad she isn't that girl anymore. Not even close.

She's positioned at the door, ready to knock, and she realizes she hasn't actually knocked on his door in a long time. Usually, she just walks right in, knowing he won't mind that she's there. Now, she's not so sure. Because it's been a couple of days since she's seen him. And the last time she did, his arms were wrapped tightly around Peyton, and his eyes were shut so tight…

She pushes the thought to the back of her mind, because she's already decided what to do. It's her turn to get what she wants. It's her turn to say what she feels, and needs, and push for her own way. It's been too long since she has been selfish, and she knows now is the time to start being selfish again.

Instead of knocking, she tries the doorknob, and it turns. His room is pitch black, and if she didn't have his room memorized, she would have tripped. But she does, so she walks straight to his bed, and sits next to his sleeping form. The moonlight is cascading through the window, right onto Lucas' face, and it's something she's always loved about staying over with him. Because in the middle of the night, when she would wake up from a nightmare, she could always look over and see his face perfectly sound asleep, and feel safer than she ever has before.

For a few moments, she watches him sleep soundly, because she wonders how much longer she will actually have the right to do it. And it's something she doesn't ever want to forget. He scrunches his face up as he sleeps, and looks as though there may be something bad happening in his dream, and she then shakes him, because she wants to remember him as peaceful, not as scrunched up.

"Lucas," she whispers as she shakes him. He stirs only a little in his sleep, so she shakes him harder and says his name louder.

"Come on, baby, just lay down with me," he says groggily, and moves over while putting his arm out for her to lie on. And her heart melts. She knows she is doing the right thing.

"Lucas," she says, once again shaking him.

"What's wrong?" His eyelids slowly flutter. "Did you have another bad dream?" And she knows he's not awake yet.

"No, Lucas, I need you to wake up," she says.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asks, even though his eyes aren't open. He's just so used to Brooke trying to wake him during the middle of the night. She just didn't know she had stayed with him enough over night for him to automatically assume she needs comforting in the middle of the night.

"I need to talk to you, Lucas. Please, wake up," she says, touching the side of his face. This time his eyes flutter open, and slowly he registers that Brooke wasn't actually sleeping over with him. In fact, as she watches the changes in the expressions of his face, she knows he's remembering he hasn't even seen her in a few days.

"Brooke," he says suddenly, and sits up in the bed, rubbing his eyes. "Hey. What are you doing here so late?" He looks over at his alarm clock. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, Lucas, I just needed to talk to you," she says, shaking her head.

"At three in the morning?" He asks.

"It couldn't wait until the morning," she says. "I need to get this out now, otherwise I might not have the courage tomorrow."

"Courage?" He asks, yawning. "Why would you need courage to talk to me?"

"I don't need courage to talk to you," Brooke sighs. "I need courage to say what I have to say."

"Brooke," he places his hand on her arm, "I've missed you these past couple of days."

"Please," Brooke pulls back from his touch. "Lucas, just don't do that right now, okay?"

"Brooke?" Lucas questions, his eyes darkening. "Wha-What is it you have to say?"

"I-I," Brooke stutters, and then clears her throat. She has to get this out. She has to go through every sentence like she has done all night in her head. "I need to know why you didn't tell me about that kiss."

"Brooke," Lucas sighs. "I thought we talked about this already."

"I need to know, Lucas. I need to know why."

"It didn't mean anything," he says, simply.

"A kiss always means something, Lucas."

He sighs, frustrated that they are going in circles about this same subject. "Brooke, you asked me why I didn't tell you about it, and I am. You won't believe me. If that's the only reason why you came over here at 3 in the morning, then-"

"Don't," she cuts him off. "Don't sit there and make me feel like my feelings aren't important. After everything we went through the first time together and everything we went through to get back together. I need to know why you wouldn't tell me about something like that. Why would you just hide it?"

Lucas looks taken aback from her assertiveness. Like he didn't expect her to be so demanding and forward, and even open about how she felt. "She-she-it was a friend, and she thought she was dying. It was a simple kiss Brooke. There was nothing passionate about it. It was nothing but a friendly kiss. A kiss that a brother and sister would share."

"On the lips?" She asks, and he nods. "You would kiss your sister on the lips?"

"I don't know," Lucas kind of laughs. "I don't know because I've never had a sister. I mean, I think I would." He smiles at her, and her expression softens a little. "Come on, Pretty Girl, it's been way too long since we've cuddled and I really miss you." He starts to pull at her arm so they can lie together.

"No," Brooke shakes her head, and takes her arm back. "That's not all." She sighs. He creases his brow and looks at her questioningly. "I need to know how-I, Lucas-" She takes a deep breath. "Lucas, you know that you are the only guy I have ever had a serious relationship with. You are the only guy that I have ever felt such intense feelings for."

"Same for me, Pretty Girl," he says, as though it were obvious.

"Don't," she puts her hand up. "I don't need your perfect words right now," she shakes her head. "I need to know how someone can guarantee that the feelings they have for someone will never go away and that they will never leave them for someone else. Because no one knows how to see the future. No one can know for sure."

Lucas blinks a few times, no doubt thinking of the best way to answer her question. "Is there something that you are worried about, Brooke?"

"I just need an answer," she says.

"I'm not sure," he shrugs. "I'm not sure anyone actually knows that nothing will ever come between them and the one they love. I guess, all you can do is love the person you are with, and make sure that if that's what you want, you make sure they know."

"How?" Brooke asks. "How can you make sure they know?"

"By…Brooke, what is this all about?"

"I need to know how you can know that it's me that you want and not Peyton."

Lucas sighs and shakes his head. He's been through this with her so many times before. Sure, there was that stupid kiss, but that was nothing. He didn't obey Brooke when she said not to have anything to do with Peyton, but he's still Peyton's friend even though Brooke is fighting with her.

"Lucas, stop. Don't shake your head at me. I need to know."

"Brooke, I've told you all of this before. What made you want to come over here at 3 in the morning after not talking to me for three days to ask me this? Are you seeing someone else?"

"No," Brooke says, adamantly. "No. But, Lucas," she turns away from him for a moment. She's not sure she should even tell him this. It breaks some girl codes, right? But so does confessing your feelings for your best friends boyfriend. "I just need to know that if Peyton were to tell you that she loves you and wants to be with you, that you won't leave me."

"Oh, Brooke," Lucas chuckles a little, "I wouldn't leave you for Peyton. I made my decision a long time ago."

"But, it's just, you've always had his thing for her, and you guys get along so much better than we do. And you have so much more in common. And you guys just get each other."

"We're friends," Lucas shakes his head. "That's all. Just friends. And we, you, and me get along much better than Peyton and I do. Sure, we fight, but if we didn't, we'd be kind of boring, right?"

"Lucas," Brooke shakes her head. "These past few weeks, with you going away, and me getting this fashion thing going, I've just felt like more and more I am happy just with myself. That I'm okay without having to have someone."

"Are-are you breaking up with me?" His voice cracks as he asks. His body tenses and his hands begin to shake. He's not ready to lose his pretty girl.

"I'm saying, how can someone know they don't want to leave someone when while they are with them, they find happiness in other places and the person they are with doesn't bring them the same happiness anymore?"

A light flashes outside, and she can see the hint of what looks like a tear in his eye. And it makes her tear up, because she didn't expect him to cry. She didn't want him to cry. And she wonders if it's because he thinks she's breaking up with him, or if she's just told him he doesn't make her happy in the same way as before.

"Are-are," he clears his throat, "are you saying I don't make you happy anymore?"

"These last few days," she shakes her head, "no, you haven't."

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much, but with the accident and everything else…I have tried calling you." He sounds so naïve, so young, it's heartbreaking.

"I know," Brooke nods. "But, I made it very clear that I didn't want you around Peyton, and you did it anyway."

"Brooke, she's my friend," he says, with more confidence. "I know you found out about the kiss, but it didn't mean anything, and I don't want to get into the middle of any fights that you two have."

"You don't have to get into the middle, Lucas," she says. "You're supposed to be on my side, and support me. I am your girlfriend."

"And I know that, Brooke, I just don't understand why all of a sudden you would tell me not to go anywhere near her. Why?"

"It doesn't matter," she shakes her head. "I asked you not to, that should have been good enough. I should have been good enough."

"Brooke, you are more than good enough, but she's my friend. She's your best friend. I know we have a shady history, but I would never do that to you again. You mean more to me than anyone has ever meant to me, and I wouldn't jeopardize that."

"But, you did. I asked you not to go around her, and you did. Not only that same day, Lucas, but I saw you hugging her at the hospital, and I know she's been over here the last few days. I mean, it just figures she would try even harder to come between us at this point."

"Brooke, what are you talking about?" Lucas demands, shifting his position on the bed. "Why would Peyton try to come between us? She knows how hurt you got the last time, and you're her best friend. She wouldn't do that again. She loves you. There is nothing between me and Peyton. Nothing but friendship."

"Are you sure, because I think Peyton missed that memo." Brooke feels her temper starting to flare for the first time that night. All night while she was lying in bed, never once had she gotten really angry, just upset, and hurt, and finally determined. But now, she's getting mad.

"Just stop, okay? I get that you have insecurities about us, but I can guarantee you that there is nothing there. We have a lot in common, and we get along well, that's it."

"Insecurities?" Brooke stands from the bed and starts to pace. "I have _insecurities_? You two freakin made out the last time we were together, Lucas. I would call that justified! Not to mention your precious little Peyton has just discovered that once again she has feelings for you that aren't just friendly. In fact, she is in love with you."

"That's just ridiculous, Brooke. Peyton is not in love with me. She knows how much I love you," Lucas shakes his head, not believing her, a little angry she would accuse Peyton of something like that.

Brooke throws her petite hands up in frustration. "Are you ever going to believe what I say over her? Lucas," she stops and stares directly at him, "she told me. She straight up told me to my face that she still has feelings for you."

"She-she did?" Lucas stutters. "Wh-when?"

"Does it matter?"

"No," Lucas shakes his head. But, it would make sense to him. "Wh-why would she tell you that?"

"She wanted to be honest," Brooke rolls her eyes.

"That's why you didn't want me to go around her?" Lucas asks, but it's more of a statement.

Brooke takes a deep breath to calm herself down. She didn't come over to Lucas' to flip out, she came over to accomplish something, and she needs to get it over with. She sits back down on the bed.

"I need to know how it makes you feel to know that Peyton still has feelings for you and would be with you if you would be with her," she says, robotically.

Lucas is still baffled over Brooke's revelation to really comprehend her question. "I-I-I don't know," he shakes his head, and suddenly Brooke has to choke back tears. That's not really the answer she wants. "Why would she tell you?" He asks, and to Brooke it seems like he is kind of mystified by the whole thing. Like, intrigued. And she's finding it increasingly hard to breath.

"I don't know," she says, defeated. "Lucas, I came over here not to tell you that but to-"

Suddenly Lucas perks up, "Brooke, please don't break up with me over this," he begs.

"wh-what?" She asks.

"I don't want you to break up with me over this," he says.

"That's not why I came over," she says, softly. "But, I can tell by the way you are acting that this might be what you want."

"Then why did you come over here?" He demands. "If you knew what I wanted, and you didn't come over to break up with me, what did you want at three in the morning?" He knows he shouldn't be getting angry with her, but she's just always assumed his feelings for Peyton were greater than his feelings for her.

"I came over here to tell you that even though we haven't been the best lately, that I didn't want my heart broken again and that I was going to fight for you. That I'm not going to just give you up without a fight."

"You shouldn't have to fight for me," Lucas shakes his head, relieved she still wants him.

"I'm saying, I'm not being completely selfless anymore for her. I know she told me about her feelings so that I would get scared and go running, and believe me, it occurred to me so many times that it would be easier to just run. But, I'm sick of running. I love you, Lucas Scott, with all of my heart, and I'm not ready to give you up, despite of everything else."

"Even though I haven't been making you happy?"

"I'm going to stay strong," she says, and raises her head.

"You don't have to stay strong," Lucas shakes his head. "Because you have no reason to fight for me."

Brooke is fighting very hard to keep back the tears as she prepares for Lucas to tell her there's no reason to fight, because she's already lost him. She knew telling him Peyton's feelings could come at a price, but damn it, she is sick of coming second best behind Peyton. This time she was determined to fight and get what she wants. And Lucas just so happens to be who she wants. She doesn't want to give up the feeling he gives her when he stares deeply into her eyes. She doesn't want his speeches and their nights on the beach to just be distant memories. She wants them to be their story. Forever.

"Brooke," he places both hands on the sides of her face. "You have no reason to fight for me, because you already have me. I'm not going anywhere. I don't want Peyton. I love Peyton like a friend, but I'm so in love with you."

"But, you've had this crush on her," Brooke's tears start to fall from her eyes, and Lucas wipes them away.

"I _had_," Lucas tells her. "I had a crush on her. Long before I ever fell in love with you. The feelings I had for her are nothing compared to how I feel, right now, for you."

"Really?" She sniffles, and he nods.

"And as for you making yourself happy, Brooke, that's great. It just means that no matter what, you can always fall back on yourself. Even when I mess up, or even when I let you down, because I can't guarantee that I will be perfect. I know there are going to be times when I let you down, or disappoint you. Or, even hurt you. Even though I know I am going to try my hardest to make you the happiest you can be. You just have to let me know when I am doing something that doesn't make you happy."

Brooke closes her eyes as Lucas leans in and gently presses his lips against hers. And, she knows that feeling is better than any feeling she's ever felt before.

"I'm sorry Peyton told you she has feelings for me," Lucas says. "Because she could have saved you a lot of heart ache by keeping that to herself."

"I was just so afraid that she was going to fight for you, and that you were going to leave me," Brooke whispers.

"I fought too hard for you to just give you up so easily. You're my pretty girl."

Lucas pulls Brooke into his chest, and holds her tightly. He was so sure when she first started she was going to break up with him, and he is so relieved now that she is still in his arms. He loves her so much. He breathes a big sigh of relief and kisses the top of her head.

"Brooke," he pulls back from their embrace slowly. "There's something kind of serious I need to ask you about." She nods, letting him know he can go on. "My mom and I found a bridesmaid purse after the wedding, and I thought it was my mom's, and when I looked inside of it, there was a pregnancy test…" Brooke tenses as she braces herself for his question. "Was it yours?"

She sighs and starts to pick at his bed sheets. She's not sure how to tell him this. "Lucas, I…uh-"

"If it is, you would tell me, right? I mean, if you're pregnant, you know I would be right by your side the whole time."

"I know you would, Lucas," Brooke nods, with a smile. "But it wasn't mine," she shakes her head. "And I can't tell you whose it was."

"You know whose it was?" He asks, and she nods. He's quite relieved it wasn't Brooke's, but curious about whose it was. "And, um, my mom is pregnant."

"She is?" Brooke smiles widely and Lucas nods. "Aww…Keith's?"

"Who else's?" Lucas asks, with a chuckle.

"Well, I don't know," Brooke shrugs while laughing.

They grow silent as Broke registers the news Lucas has just told her. It takes him only a few moments to realize it's close to four in the morning, and he's exhausted. "Come here, pretty girl," he tugs at her arm and lies back down on the bed. She lies down next to him, snuggling into his side. She's so glad he's still with her.

"Don't ever leave me, okay?" Lucas asks, just above a whisper.

"I can't promise anything," Brooke sighs, and Lucas feels his heart break. "I can't predict the future." Brooke chuckles a little, and causes Lucas to laugh. "Right now, Lucas, I can't ever picture myself without you."

"Same for me, baby girl," Lucas kisses the top of her head. "And if you don't want me to talk or hang out with Peyton, then I won't. In fact, if there is anyone you don't want me to hang out with, just let me know." His face is lit up with a smile.

"Well, I could do without Junk in your life," she jokes.

"Ha hA," he fake laughs, and starts to tickle her. She starts to squeal.

"Lucas," she tries to whisper through her laughs, "Lucas, you're going to wake your mom up."

"Oh well," he continues to tickle her, until his body is on top of hers, and his face is inches form hers. "She'll just have to get over the fact that I need to hear you laugh every fifteen minutes."

"You're so sweet," she places her hand on the side of his face.

"Mmm…" he moans as her hand trails down his face and rests on his neck. "You know what else I've missed since you've been MIA?" He leans his face down and kisses her.

"Mmmm…what?" She asks.

He kisses down her jaw line, to her neck, and then back up to her ear where he nibbles on her earlobe for a second. She moans out in pleasure. "The way you smell," he whispers into her ear.

"Oh yeah?" She asks, shutting her eyes.

"Yeah, and the way your voice sounds."

"You're gaining major brownie points," she whispers.

"And the way you cuddle up against me in your sleep," he kisses the tip of her nose.

"What else?"

"The way you kink your eyebrow when you think you're being cute," he says with a smile, and Brooke opens her eyes with a laugh.

"Do you remember every conversation or fight that you have?"

"No," he shakes his head. "Just the ones with you."

"Do you think we're going to be okay?" She asks.

"I think there are some things we need to work on, but I think we can do it." He answers her honestly. "Like, how I don't make you happy anymore."

"You're making me happy right now."

"I am?" He asks.

"Yeah, but you would make me ever more happier if you would start kissing me and not stop."


End file.
